A Pirate's Blood
by The Sleepless Akuma
Summary: POST At Worlds end. An unknown girl has made her way onto the Pearl, she has more ties to a certain someone then they ever could have imagined. "Everything you do will be insignificant, but it is very important that you do it."   jackxoc
1. Pockets Picked

Furious. Yet not surprised, that was clearly written on the face of the _rightful_ captain of the Black Pearl Hector Barbossa. Of course Jack would take the damned chart, that slippery bastard. At a loss for further action he turned to Cotton who was manning the helm. "Follow the sun."

Cotton raised an eyebrow and shrugged it wasn't his job to think about the captain's orders. Just obey them. Especially when your captain is the merciless once cursed Captain of the Black Pearl, Cotton (and apparently his parrot) had heard enough tails of the poor ill-fated bloks who opted to disobey Hector Barbossa's orders.

* * *

Black sails. She saw them at long last, those dark ominous sails that belonged to the fasted ship in the sea. Those sails that signaled to her that at long last her journey was over. Last she'd heard the Pearl was en route to Ship Wreck cove for a once in a life time gathering, the thought gave her a sinking feeling of disappointment. She wished she had found it sooner, for what she desired from the ship could very well be gone after such an event. Shoving that thought from her mind the raven haired woman of twenty and three strode purposefully toward the tattered sails.

As she gained ground the crowds grew thicker the nearer to the water front she got. Whether it be pirates restocking for their next endeavor, wenches swooning over said pirates, or drunken locals,it made no difference to her. She passed through the crowds with ease giving a rare inward thanks for her small stature, not only did it make for quick work of passing through large crowds but it also made for easy picking from un-noticing patron's pockets.

She kept her eyes at pocket level snatching any passing trinket with ease. Until she came upon a rather curious looking compass. Such an object was not normally seen strapped to the belt of a land bound man. Without bothering to gaze, even briefly, at the face which the curious little thing belonged to she reached for it only to have her wrist caught by a filthy ring laden hand. The small woman put on her most innocent smile and traced her gaze from the imprisoning hand, up the coat covered arm, across the dread lock scattered shoulder, to the shadow covered face.

"Well 'ello missy. It hardly seems polite to be reaching for a man's... belt." The voice was deep but not deep enough to be intimidating. What was intimidating was the raspy venomous intent in said voice. Not to mention the piercing gaze directed down on the would-be innocent.

The woman blinked wide eyed up at the perceptive man quickly decided to test his perceptiveness. Her gaze fell to her wrist, which might as well have been clapped in irons, then floated back to the shadowed face. She cleared her throat so as to raise her pitch ever so slightly, "I'm begging yer pardon sir. I tripped an' yer belt just 'appened t' be the nearest anchor." _Seamless half truth, kudos._ She took a deep breath and smiled as wide and nonthreatening as possible, hoping to convince the man of her innocence.

The man shot her a malevolent smirk, the kind that one sees just before getting friendly with the muzzle of a pistol. He jerked her wrist to the side forcing her to move hastily lest she fall face first to the muddy ground, "And what, pray tell, is it that ye tripped on?"

She blurted out the first thing that came to mind, "shoe laces." She averted her head to the side opposite the man, coughing to cover the wince induced by the terrible lie.

"Aye, where'd be said laces?" She turned her head back his direction to find him staring at something on the ground. She followed his gaze unfortunately finding that he found her boots lacked any sort of lace. Her eyes made their way back to the knowing stare of the man who could not be so easily outwitted.

She kept her smile wide and her voice at a young girl's pitch, "ne'er said them to be mine."

The man gritted his teeth, unless he was willing to threaten her life he felt this stale mate would get no where fast. And with an ever present lack of rum he found himself indifferent to the punishment to the would be pick pocket. Though it did strike him as odd that such a well clothed young girl would be roaming the streets of Tortuga 'tripping' into ship captains. A slight growl escaped his lips as his hold on her wrist slacked, "Count yer blessin's missy."

The girl took the opportunity to free her wrist, "consider 'em counted." She side stepped the man and continued on her way to the docks. She shook the sleeves of her recently acquired navy blue coat to hide her hands in it's over-sized sleeves. Decidedly choosing _not_ to 'find' anymore objects on her way to the boat. Once she reached the dock she stared straight ahead marveling at the sheer size and grace of the infamous ship. She took a sharp intake of breath into her lungs and held it there for a moment, _'finally I get to meet 'im_._ Finally my little adventure will reach its long awaited conclusion._'

With that thought overpowering her mind and causing her heart to race she took long meaningful steps towards the dark wooded vessel. When she was just feet from the plank leading to the deck she simply couldn't bring herself to take the necessary movements to reach her goal. Just when she felt she couldn't stand still any longer a loud gurgling noise sounded to her right, she jumped and grasped her heart. Turning to locate the source she found a man curled up amongst boxes of supplies, teddy clutched in one arm and rum grasped by the opposite hand. A devilish smirk found its way onto her features as she approached what seemed to be the security. A light step and her feet were nearly touching his, she gently kicked the sole of his shoe. Nothing. A harder kick produced the same result so she stepped over his legs so that she was in reach of his upper body. she leaned down and rocked slightly on her heels, her hand snaked its way to his forehead and she poked it hard with her finger nail, all the man did was swat her hand as if it were a fly. Her smirk grew wider as she took in surroundings and finding nothing but the two of them eased the half full bottle of rum from his hand and took a long, much needed swig from the bottle before placing it back in his grasp.

She hopped over the slumbering man and sighed, "ah, much better." She noted one of the many pros of rum as she made her way to the plank. Rum (at least for her) gave a renewed sense of bravery, to much rum on the other hand made her want to loving hug whatever poor sap happened to be to close to her. Thankfully she had had just enough to give her the courage to sneak onto the Black Pearl. When she made it to the railings she ducked down to see if anyone was around to notice her. She took a head count noting two men sitting on the ground fiddling with some small round object that looked oddly similar to an eye, one man swabbing the deck, another at the helm staring off into the sky idly stroking the parrot on his shoulder, and a man wearing a rather large hat toward the back of the ship conversing in hushed tones with a couple other men.

She smiled at the man wearing the hats back before hastily making her way to a door under the helm and between two flights of stairs. She reached for the handle of said door praying it was unlocked and as luck would have it, it was. She opened it just enough to squeeze in and shut it gently with both hands to ensure as little noise as possible was made.

* * *

A/N" Hi there. This is my first story on FF and I know this chapter is short but it seemed like the best place to break it up. I hope you enjoy it and I am in need of a beta reader so shoot a message my way if you'd be willing to help.


	2. Items Given

Blue eyes surveyed the captain's cabin. The Desk was littered with maps, the drawers with empty bottles, when finding nothing of interest she turned her attention back to the maps. Just as she was about to pick one up to take a closer look she heard yelling above her and the sound of hurried foot steps. _'They must be getting ready t' ship off.'_ The meeting with the perceptive man had really put her on edge, even now she felt like she, _'she of all people.'_ would be wise to hide herself from plain view should any of the crew decide to come in for whatever reason. She considered hiding in a cabinet but decided against imagining popping out and getting shot on the spot for hiding in such a suspicious place.

She came to the conclusion that her best bet would be the area where if the door opened it would hide her from view until closed.

She leaned against the wall and waited, entertained by trying to find her sea legs. She had spent nearly a month in Tortuga which was plenty of time to lose the steady legs she once had at sea. By pulling her back off the wall and rocking with the ship she found the time didn't drag on quite as slow as she had expected. An hour had to have passed before she heard foot steps coming towards the door. The door opened just enough for a tall lanky man to step in closing the door behind him. The man couldn't have been older then thirty and obviously not who she had been expecting.

"'hoo the hell are ya?" He questioned with a dumbfounded look predominate on his face.

"That's no way to greet a lady." She stated with her trademark innocent smile hoping it would distract him as she reached for the pistol that was tucked away in her belt on her back side. "Who the hell are you?" She asked enunciating the who and you for good measure. She could use proper vocabulary when she wished but she never felt right pronouncing every syllable, somehow feeling it was a waste of time. Before he could react to her question she pulled the pistol from its place in her belt and pointed it between his eyes. She caught his eyes and smirked while cocking the gun.

* * *

"Damn that Sparra! 'es always a step ahead..." Muttered Barbossa stomping his way to the Captains cabin in hopes of locating the chart that would lead them to the fountain of youth. As he opened the door something prevented it from opening all the way. He squeezed into the opening and slammed the door behind him, "What in the blazes is goin'-"

Just as he peered to the right a curious sight came into view, Ragetti stood stock straight eye fixed on a small girl with her hands behind her back and a sinless smile on her face. He raised an eyebrow at the scene, before he could acquire as to the circumstances Ragetti spun around to address his captain. "Sir, I came in t'.. ah... get a compass an' dis lass be waiting and pulled a gun on me!"

Hector raised his eyebrow even further and moved his head to the side to get a better look at the girl. She didn't quite seem like the type to stow away on a ship and threaten any person who happened to find her.

"Me? Yer mistaken, I am but a simple girl 'hoo 'appened t' board the wrong vessel is all." She kept her hands behind her back all the while which didn't sit well with Barbossa.

"Ragetti, go and make yerself useful." He just stood there dumbstruck as ever, "now!"

When the simple man was out of the room Barbossa turned his attention to the girl, "Tell me, what is it ye be doin' hiding away on my ship?"

Her blue eyes caught his as she placed her pistol back in its rightful place in her waist, "I'm lookin' fer someone."

"Aye, that seems reasonable. But why on my ship?"

"I have reason to believe he is a man of high rank on this ship." She pulled her hands in front of chest and began to pick the dirt from under her finger nails as if the situation was nothing more then a casual meeting.

The attitude of the strange girl was really beginning to rub Hector the wrong way, as if his way could be further rubbed wrongly with the direction things were taking. "Enough of this beating around the bush! What's his name? While you're at it state your name."

The girl dropped her hands to her side and shot him a devilish smirk, "My name? It's Lillian, Lillian Barbossa."

Captain Barbossa's jaw slacked, his eyes widened, and his breath caught. He took a deep breath to regain his composure. "That's rich. Barbossa, eh? So I'm to guess that ya be claiming to be some kin of mine?"

Lillian took a deep breath dropping the silly smirk from her face, "Only if you are Hector Barbossa. In which case, yes. I am claimin' t' be kin, daughter actually." She shifted uncomfortably. It wasn't like she expected some grand reunion or anything of the sort, she just wanted recognition and maybe even a job.

"I cannot recall any daughter or any sort of child that would be my own. I don't know why yer here girl but expect to to dropped at the next port. That is if you don't make yerself a bother and force me to send ye off the plank."

Her eyes widened and she felt slightly hurt but recomposed herself in the blink of an eye. "I sure as hell didn't get the color of my eyes or the wave of my hair from my mother!" She raised her hand to her neck and pulled a delicate chain from its proper place, attached to the chain was a simple silver locket.

It was nothing special at first glance, the real value was held within. The true value of the locket was the picture it held, a picture of her mother. Bella Morgan, her mother had told Lillian should she ever come across her father this picture should at least be a start to prove her kinship.

Lillian wordlessly tossed it to the doubtful cold captain who opened the small trinket. First, reading the engraving _Bella Morgan, loving mother._ Next he turned his focus to the picture, sure he remembered the face and the woman it belonged to but, "This proves little to nothing."

Lillian was about to take out the pocket watch he had given her mother so many years ago only to find that it wasn't on her anymore. "Where the bloody hell is it?"

Captain Barbossa placed the locket on his desk with an irritated sigh. _'First Jack, now this? Can a man just pillage in peace?_'


End file.
